


Red Thrill, Red Fire

by SilverDolphin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Art, Bottom Scott Summers, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin





	Red Thrill, Red Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).




End file.
